


Always Knock Twice

by D_elfie



Series: Prompted Works [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Alistair walks in on the Warden and Zevran together and gets invited to join.





	Always Knock Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This was essentially a prompt from my editor to do a mmf smut. So - here is an mmf smut.

There had been a crash. Yes. That’s what brought Alistair to this moment. A crash and squeal from the Warden’s room. Alistair rushed from his room, across the hall, and banged on the door, shouting, “Lyna! Are you okay?”

He fiddled with the door handle and was relieved to find it unlocked. That was, until it swung inward and he saw Zevran and the Warden spread out on the bed. Together. Naked. 

Alistair looked on with a mix of amazement and trepidation. He was frozen in place, unable to move from the doorway. Everything he wanted was right there. Within reach. 

“Hello, Alistair,” Zevran purred, rolling onto his side and propping himself up with an elbow. It did everything to display his lean muscles and nothing to hide his erection. 

“Uh…” Alistair gulped. He shuffled back, barely a whole step, eyes glued to Zevran’s cock. 

“Something wrong, my friend?” Zevran grinned. 

Alistair couldn’t fathom how Zevran could have so little shame. He would be red from nape to navel. Based on the heat in his cheeks, he was red from nape to navel. 

“N-no,” Alistair stammered. He dropped his gaze to the floor, but not before his eyes slid down Lyna’s body, spread wide on the bed, flushed a light pink. He could swear his ears were actually on fire. “Pardon me, I thought I heard a crash and I feared another assassination attempt.”

“Only one assassin in this room.” Alistair made the mistake of glancing up when Zevran spoke and they locked eyes. Zevran’s pupils were blown wide and there was something there. An invitation? 

“I… I’ll just be going now.” Alistair’s feet wouldn’t move. He willed them to move. He thought about stepping backwards out of the room but nothing happened. He remained frozen, heart thumping loudly in his ears and his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

“Or,” Lyna’s voice was a soft murmur. “You could close the door and come over here. We all know that’s what you really want.”

“I…” Alistair swallowed. He hesitated only a moment before pulling the door slowly closed. It bumped his heel and he was forced to step closer to the bed. Closer to Lyna. And Zevran. And every wet dream he’d had in the last two months of listening to them in their tent. 

“Perhaps we should help him, mi amor?” Zevran said to Lyna, rolling off the bed. He sauntered over to Alistair. The sway of his hips causing a stirring in Alistair that he’d been trying to ignore these last weeks. The way the elf moves enthralled Alistair.

“Why don’t you help him, and I’ll just watch from here,” Lyna countered, shifting up to sit with her back against the wall. 

Alone on the bed, she was a sight. Small and delicate and yet Alistair knew how deadly she was. The strength in those arms and those lithe legs. Alistair shivered as the image of those legs wrapped around him entered his mind. 

“Mmm. As you wish, mi amor.” Zevran’s purr brought Alistair back to the present and he discovered Zevran standing inches away. Alistair resisted the urge to look down, knowing Zevran’s cock must be almost touching him. He resisted, feeling that one look and he’d fall to his knees. 

Zevran leaned in, breath causing the hairs on Alistair’s neck to rise as he whispered, “Let’s get you out of those clothes, hm?” Suddenly nimble fingers were working the ties on the neck of Alistair’s shirt and pulling it up over his head. He felt like he’d only taken one breath before he found himself stepping out of his pants and smalls. 

Standing naked in the middle of the room, two sets of eyes on him, Alistair suddenly felt afraid. He shifted from foot to foot and coughed. 

“Ah, my friend, no need to be nervous.” Zevran looked Alistair up and down slowly, gaze lingering on Alistair’s half-hard cock. “What do you think, mi amor? Is he everything you expected?” Zevran looked over his shoulder at Lyna and grinned. 

“And then some.” Lyna responded with a soft smile directed to Alistair. A smile that spoke of love, warmth and safety. 

Alistair relaxed slightly, lost in that smile. Lost in Lyna’s warm green eyes. He kept his gaze locked to hers as he felt the first experimental touches of Zevran’s fingers. They roamed his chest and back, slowly working their way down. As they brushed over the curve of Alistair’s ass, he couldn’t help but shudder. 

“That’s it,” Zevran purred against Alistair’s ear. He took the lobe in his mouth and sucked. 

Alistair moaned. He closed his eyes, head tilting to the side to give Zevran more space. He’d imagined the feel of Zevran’s lips. The skill of his fingers. But nothing could actually prepare him for the reality. 

Zevran took advantage of the angle and moved his lips down Alistair’s neck, licking and nipping and earning more moans as he worked. His fingers stroked lightly over Alistair’s hips and thighs. They danced over the planes of his chest and abdomen, brushing feather light over the trail of hair leading down from Alistair’s navel. Playing. Seeking. 

It was too much and not enough. Alistair cracked. He groaned, eyes opening to find Lyna spread wide on the bed across the room. Her knees were bent and her thighs open, giving Alistair the perfect view. He watched as her fingers disappeared inside her and she uttered a soft moan. 

“Maker…” Alistair thought his knees might give out. He reached out and grabbed Zevran’s hips for balance. Zevran wrapped an arm tightly about Alistair’s waist to hold him up. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Zevran glanced over his shoulder at Lyna and smiled. “Look at her - preparing herself for you. Open for you. Ready.” Zevran kisses his way down Alistair’s chest as he spoke, dropped to his knees. 

The sight of Zevran in such a submissive position had Alistair’s heart pounding. He clenched his hands at his sides, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers in Zevran’s hair. 

“Yes,” Lyna moaned, and Alistair realized she was watching them closely. Pleasuring herself to the sight of him and Zevran. He couldn’t resist any longer, and wrapped one hand in Zevran’s blond hair. He moaned an echoing “Yes” and Zevran took the head of his cock between his soft lips and licked. 

Some sort of barrier broke in Alistair. It was like a dam that’s been failing for years and suddenly couldn’t hold the flood back anymore. He gasped and bucked his hips, feeling the tip of his cock brush the back of Zevran’s throat. A part of him wanted to apologize, as Zevran fought back a gag but another relished in the power. In taking what he’s wanted for weeks. Of what he’s dreamed about. 

Alistair kept his eyes on Lyna as he thrust into Zevran’s warm mouth. He watched her drag the nails of one hand over her nipples, stopping to give them a gentle twist, moaning each time. With each sound, Alistair would buck harder, pulling on Zevran’s hair. 

On his knees, Zevran took everything Alistair gave. He moaned around Alistair’s cock, and grabbed and kneaded his ass to encourage Alistair deeper. Alistair wasn’t sure how Zevran managed to take him all without gagging, but he didn’t have time to think. Didn’t have enough blood in his brain to think beyond the need pooling low in his belly. The fire in his gut spurring him on. 

“Come here,” Lyna commanded. Her voice rough and breathy. 

It took Alistair a moment to register the command and another to gain enough control to pull back from Zevran. He shivered as the air hit his cock. 

Taking Alistair by the hand, Zevran guided him to the bed. He took him to the left side, and Lyna reached up to pull him down. 

Alistair found himself in a passionate kiss. Lyna wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing in - warm and needy. She ground her self against him, drawing out a moan as he felt her warmth on his cock. He pressed against her, forcing her onto her back. 

It was all instinct now. In truth, Alistair had very little experience with intimacy and he’d worried how he would react given the chance to… well, it appeared there was little need for concern. Instinct was a marvellous thing. 

Lyna was so wet and warm and spread beneath him - Alistair couldn’t resist. He couldn’t hold back. He grabbed onto her hips, shifting to line up before pushing in slowly. It was timid and gentle… and there was a groan from next to him. 

When Alistair glanced over, he found Zevran lounging, much like he’d been when Alistair had entered the room, with his hand wrapped around his cock. He was stroking it slowly, watching Alistair and Lyna with hooded eyes. 

There was something intoxicating about being watched. Alistair felt encouraged. He gazed at Zevran a moment before turning back to Lyna. He studied her face closely as he thrust, gratified when she whimpered and pressed her head back into the pillow. He thrust again. Another moan. He found a rhythm that seemed to work for both of them, keeping Alistair just far enough from the edge that he could continue to enjoy the moment. He was afraid that if he climaxed, he’d suddenly wake up and find it was just another dream. 

But it wasn’t a dream and his willpower was failing him. Being inside Lyna was something he’d never be able to describe. It felt like they fit perfectly together. Like he was meant to be there. 

When Zevran gasped and moaned besides them, Lyna bucked up. She reached out, groping blindly for Zevran and said, “Come here.”

Zevran crawled over and was guided to sit cross Lyna’s chest. His ass pressed against Alistair’s hips when he thrust in and Alistair could almost imagine it was Zevran he was inside. He gasped and shuddered at the thought. Next time. Would there be a next time?

Alistair wrapped one arm around Zevran, pulling him in tightly so he could feel the lean muscles of his back against his chest. Zevran sighed, resting his head on Alistair’s shoulder, eyes closed. 

Over Zevran’s shoulder, Alistair could see Zevran’s cock disappearing between Lyna’s lips. Her head bobbed and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. 

“Oh, Maker,” Alistair moaned and his thrusts became uneven. He lost what little control he had. With one hand on Zevran’s hips and one on Lyna’s, his thrusts because fevered and shallow until everything went white. 

There was a moment where time stood still. Everything was pleasure. His body tingled and was numb at the same time. He saw stars and he couldn’t breathe, but it was wonderful. Miraculous. Was that blasphemous to think? 

Alistair collapsed against Zevran’s back with a weak chuckle. The sound was echoed by Zevran while Lyna grumbled, “You two get off me before I suffocate.”

It took a moment for Alistair to be able to move. He opened his eyes and looked over Zevran’s shoulder to see Lyna licking to lips and wiping at her chin, a huge grin on her face. He grinned back. Like a fool. 

Zevran moved first, twisting to help Alistair lay down. 

Alistair felt so tired and weak. How could he feel so exhausted when he’d barely done anything? 

Lyna and Zevran maneuvered Alistair under the covers, both kissing him on a cheek. 

“Rest, my friend,” Zevran said quietly. 

And he did. With the warmth of a strong body on either side of him, Alistair fell asleep feeling safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Aurlana gave this a read and quick edit for me, thanks doll!
> 
> This was written entirely on my phone while in a hotel room


End file.
